


Julie and Her Boys

by LaughingStones



Series: God what even 'verse [5]
Category: Motorcity
Genre: Bondage, Butt Plugs, Edging, Femdom, Fingering, Julie POV, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Scene gone briefly wrong, Teenagers overreacting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingStones/pseuds/LaughingStones
Summary: A couple months in, they're still adjusting to being a threesome instead of a couple. Mike follows orders, Julie gives them, Chuck kinda does both, and everything's fine most of the time. Of course, every now and then they hit a snag...





	Julie and Her Boys

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic a YEAR ago. For 8k, this fic took a ridiculous length of time, I had to rewrite parts three and four times to get them right. Thanks to Roach and Splickedy as usual for their encouragement and cheerleading and to Curlicue for the beta!

Julie is pretty sure three people would fit on Chuck’s bed a lot easier if two of them weren't six feet tall. Stupid towering boys. Although really Chuck is the one taking up the most space, stretched out with his hands tied over his head and his legs bound to the foot of the bed. Kneeling straddling his chest, Mike is much less of an obstacle.

Julie watches Chuck’s face, glances down his body and nods. He's stopped breathing quite so hard, though his erection is still dark red and desperate looking.

“Okay, Mike,” she says. “Again.”

Mike takes a deep breath and nods, bites down on his lip and obediently shifts forward just enough to slide the head of his cock into Chuck’s mouth. Chuck moans loudly and his cheeks hollow as he sucks; Mike's moan in response is much softer, barely more than a catch of breath.

Julie pats Mike on one muscular shoulder. “Come on, you know we want to hear you. Listen to Chuck being all sexy and expressive.”

Chuck lets out a muffled whimper and his hips shift restlessly. Julie’s learned over the past couple months that he responds best to compliments when they're well spaced apart so he doesn't get overloaded, and off-hand remarks work better than the intense sincerity Mike tends to have.

“I know you can be louder, I've heard you do it,” Julie tells Mike. “You need some encouragement?”

Mike huffs out a laugh and looks at her from under his lashes, smiling crookedly. “When have I ever-- _ahh_ \--said no to that?”

“So ask for what you want.”

Mike licks his lips, watching her with those gorgeous dark eyes. “Please touch me, Jules,” he says, and it's a good thing he doesn't seem to understand how lethal his voice is when it's low and breathless or he'd be even more irresistible than he already is. The people of Motorcity are not ready for the day Mike Chilton realizes the power of his sex appeal.

“Good boy,” Julie says, and he shivers and gasps at the words. She trails a hand down his back along his spine, off his tailbone and onto the thick base of the plug she put in him. Pushing gently, she rocks it into him and he gasps again, every muscle rigid and quivering. He's not allowed to thrust into Chuck’s mouth, and if he pushes back against her he'll pull away from Chuck, which goes against what she told him to do. So he holds absolutely still, even though he's shaking from the effort.

Julie strokes her other hand over his chest, idly tweaking his nipples. “Look at you,” she murmurs. “Look at how good you're being.”

Mike squeezes his eyes shut and a whimper catches in his throat. God, she loves how easy he is, it's intoxicating. Humming her appreciation, she presses on the plug again. This time his moan has a little more sound to it; desperation is helpful that way. His body twitches and trembles.

“That's it,” she says. “I knew you could do it, cowboy. Now just keep--”

“ _Mmf_ ,” Chuck says, and flicks the fingers of one bound hand. Mike shudders and pulls out of his mouth, breathing hard. Julie pats his shoulder again as Chuck swallows.

“He was about to come,” Chuck says.

Mike's eyes go wide. “I was not!” he says, voice rasping. 

Chuck snorts, smiling a little. “You totally were, bro. I can tell, okay?”

Mike turns to Julie, mute but pleading. Now Chuck has pointed it out, it's obvious Mike's trembling was the sign of an approaching orgasm as well as physical strain. A last shiver runs through him as his body slowly sinks back from that edge. Annoyed with herself that she didn't recognize it, Julie tilts her head at him in mild reproof.

“You didn't notice, huh?”

“I--I mean, I've been pretty close for a while, so I guess--the edges got blurry? I swear I didn't realize,” Mike says. His eyes are fixed on hers, wide and apologetic. 

It's occurred to her more than once how easy it would be to hurt him when they play this game. Mike doesn't do anything halfway, even games in bed. He commits absolutely to doing what she says, using all his self-control to obey even when it's difficult, and any failure distresses him. If she's ever too hard on him, she knows he'll accept every scrap of the blame, no matter how unfair. And if it messes him up, Chuck will never forgive her.

And yet she can't go too easy on him, either, because what he really loves is to be pushed, to be set a challenge and meet it, to excel. (She knows now why it was such a blow to her dad to lose him. He must have been the perfect cadet, clever and flexible and effortlessly soaring above the rest, a delight to command. She tries not to think about that.)

“Well, that's why it's a good thing we have Chuck,” she says, stroking Chuck’s bangs out of his eyes as he nibbles on his lip and blushes. “But you're supposed to be paying attention too, Mike. I know it's hard to focus, but you can do it. You're gonna tell me when you're close, next time. Right?”

“Yeah, yes, I will, Jules,” he says in a rush, sitting as he relaxes. Chuck huffs, breathless as more of Mike's weight settles on his chest, and Mike quickly kneels up again with a smile for him. “Sorry, buddy.”

“No problem,” Chuck says, panting. “Just stop eating bricks, Mikey.”

Mike snorts and Julie smiles. “Sounds like someone’s completely recovered,” she says, eyeing Chuck.

“Ahahaha oh god,” Chuck squeaks.

“You want to suck him for a while?” she asks Mike, and he nods with no hesitation. When she first started this with them, Mike didn't quite trust her with Chuck, was constantly double-checking with him that everything was okay. By now Mike has learned to relax a little more, to trust that she can be careful and he'll notice if something’s wrong with Chuck.

He scoots down the bed to wrap his lips around Chuck’s cock and Chuck groans, hands jerking against their bonds. Julie leans down to kiss him, one hand running through his hair while he makes sweet little breathless noises against her lips. Then she nibbles on the rim of his ear and he jerks. Mike makes a startled noise as Chuck’s hips buck up, and he pulls off, breathing hard. 

“All right there, cowboy?” Julie says.

“ _God_ yeah!”

“Hmm.” Julie smiles slowly. “I think you should do that some more so Chuck can fuck your mouth.”

“ _Oh god_ ,” Chuck says, and whimpers.

“Julie!” Mike says, looking conflicted, like he usually does when she swears, caught between uncomfortable and turned on.

“Yes, Mike?” she says sweetly. “Is there a problem?”

He twists his lips at her. “Your language, geez.”

“Stop complaining and get your mouth on him,” Julie says, rolling her eyes.

Mike huffs, takes a breath and goes down on Chuck, whose hips twitch up into his mouth, stutter once, and start thrusting slow and deep. Under the sound of Chuck’s loud gasping, whining and whimpering, Mike moans around him, not quite as quietly as before.

“Good boy,” Julie says, stroking Mike's hair, and he shivers, pressing into the touch just enough to notice. One of these days she's going to tie him up and see what happens if she and Chuck just praise him for an hour, how close they can get him with just words.

She pats him a little more, then leans over to suck and nibble at Chuck’s other ear as he gasps and writhes under her. “I like you like this,” she murmurs to him. “You make such nice noises.”

Chuck whimpers in response, looking discomforted and a bit pleased at the same time. 

“How does it feel? Is Mike doing a good job on you?”

“God, yeah,” Chuck pants, “so good, oh god, _ahh--_ ”

“Good,” Julie says. She leans on one elbow beside him and runs a fingernail over the rim of his ear, back and forth as he twists and makes shaky noises. “We like making you feel good. We can do this as long as you want. You can keep waiting, or you can come.”

His moaning drops abruptly in volume as he tries to shut himself up, his automatic response to anxiety during sex. Julie licks his earlobe, making him squeak, and moves her hand to trace his lips with one finger.

“Don't get all quiet on me, just tell me what you want,” she says gently. “You want to wait longer, or come?”

Behind sweaty, disheveled bangs his hazel eyes are wide and uncertain. She's close enough to pick out the uneven border between the brown and green in his irises, note the scattered flecks of gold. He takes a breath, says cautiously, “Maybe… wait? A little longer?”

She smiles. “Good. We'll do that. Good job telling me, I appreciate it,” she adds, and kisses him hard. By the time she pulls back he's moaning at a normal volume again, voice cracked and breaking. He sounds so good she has to shiver and close her eyes for a moment, squeezing her thighs together.

“God, Julie,” Chuck pants, “you're so… wow.”

She quirks a smile at him, a little breathless at the open admiration on his face even as her cheeks warm. “You're pretty wow yourself.”

Mike groans and pulls off Chuck to gasp for breath. “You're both amazing,” he rasps, then ducks down to swallow Chuck’s cock again, eyes going from Chuck to Julie and back again.

His hips shift a little where he's straddling Chuck’s legs, and Julie leans down to Chuck’s ear to ease her sudden suspicion. “Is he rubbing off against you?” she whispers, and Chuck chokes on a giggle.

“No,” he whispers back, not quite quietly enough, and smiles down at Mike. “Mikey’s being good,” he says in a more normal tone, and Mike lets out a muffled whimper as two sets of approving eyes settle on him.

“He is,” Julie agrees. “He's doing a good job.”

Mike shivers as Chuck keeps thrusting into his mouth. His eyes are hot and dark before he closes them like watching her and Chuck smile at him is too much.

“And so are you,” Julie says to Chuck. “Telling us what you want. That's good, too.” She kisses him again, then spends a few minutes sucking marks onto his neck. Moving down, she nips his collarbone, tongues at one nipple, sucks hard on the other so he cries out.

“ _Ahh!_ Julie, god!”

That's fun, so she does it some more. Chuck squeaks and whines and makes breathy complaining noises, but he doesn't actually tell her to stop, doesn't give any of the signals she’s learned would mean he was serious, so she just smirks and keeps going.

If Mike is fascinating for his eagerness to please, the way he jumps to obey and shivers at every word of praise, Chuck is wonderful for his responsiveness. Everything he feels is written across his face and body in neon, he squirms and gasps and cries out at every touch, and causing that, being the one to orchestrate the situation that makes his back arch and his voice crack, gives her a feeling of power that's… really, really good. It's actually a little unnerving how much she likes it, how smug it makes her, some hunger for control sated. Something else she tries not to think about.

It's been a while of teasing and playing by the time she decides to push Chuck close again. He can hold out under this treatment almost indefinitely, but there are some things that get him every time. With a Cheshire smile, she slides two fingers over his lower lip, then pushes them into his mouth and watches as his pupils flare. Chuck moans high and cracking and works his tongue around her very nicely, sucking for a moment before his eyes round and his fingers on both hands flick out straight, sudden and desperate.

“Stop, Mike,” Julie says, pulling her fingers away immediately. “You want some help, or you got this?” she asks Chuck as Mike straightens up, breathing hard. 

Chuck gasps for a second, eyes closed and brow furrowed. “ _Nh_. I, I got it,” he says shakily.

“Yeah, you do,” Julie says, impressed as always and letting it show in her voice. She likes edging as much as the next person--well, she likes it more than Mike does--but watching Chuck repeatedly wrestle himself back from the brink of orgasm sometimes awes her. “Look at the willpower on this guy, huh?” she says to Mike. “That's, what, the fifth time?”

“ _Hh_ \--yeah, somethin’ like that,” Mike says. His fingers are digging into his thighs and his smile is smaller than it should be. When she looks closer, there's a tightness around his eyes she recognizes, and her stomach clenches in response, something like panic rising.

“Mike, how're you doing?” she says, kicking herself. Shouldn't have gotten so distracted with Chuck, should’ve remembered to check in. She's in charge, she can't afford to screw up, dammit--

“Fine,” Mike says, sitting up straighter and trying to smile better. “I'm fine.”

Julie stares at him for a second, disbelieving, before her eyes narrow. “ _Mike_ ,” she says in a harder voice, and he blinks, eyes widening as his smile falls. “What are you supposed to tell me?”

“If I'm close,” he says promptly, “if I don't like something, if something’s wrong or needs to stop.”

“Yes,” she says, “if you don't _like_ something.” Her heart has sped up, pointless adrenaline humming through her, self-directed anger all too eager to find a new target. “You don't look like you're enjoying yourself right now. You're supposed to _tell_ me if you need something to change!”

“I don't, I can take it!” he says. “I'm fine, I can, I can do it, I can go as long as you want--”

His hands are in fists now, his eyes round and anxious; he can see she's mad. Pushing him too far is exactly what she wants to _avoid_ , spends energy worrying over sometimes, and she did it anyway, he _let_ her.

She’s a breath away from lashing out in frustration, but if she snaps at Mike for being an idiot she'll put another little crack in him, he's so vulnerable like this. He'll take her anger and push himself to go on and he won't heal right inside; she knows because he clearly hasn't before, and at times like this she can see all the fracture lines in him from where he broke without anyone noticing. She's so angry it's hard to care.

Chuck is watching her, worried eyes half-hidden behind the screen of his hair.

Taking a slow breath, she reins herself in hard. “I know you can,” she says instead of snapping, temper held in check. “You'll do anything I ask you to. And right now, I'm asking you to tell me how you feel. Do you feel good?”

He hesitates, which is answer enough for her.

“Do you hurt?”

He shrugs one shoulder, a slight, uncertain shift up and back. “A little? I can han--”

“I didn't _ask_ if you could handle it,” she cuts him off too sharply, and stops, cursing inwardly as he flinches.

“Hey,” Chuck says in quiet reproof, looking up at her, and Julie bites her lip, guilty and frustrated and unsure how to fix this.

“Bro,” Chuck says, “it's okay, relax.”

“It's _not_ ,” Mike says, shoulders hunched. “I messed up, Julie’s upset.”

Of course that's what he's worried about, not the fact that he didn't do what she _told_ him to, the _reason_ she's angry isn't important--

“Yeah,” Chuck says, glancing up at her again. “But she can deal with it, she's okay.”

If it sounded like a reminder it would've just made her angrier, but it doesn't. He doesn't mean ‘calm down already,’ he's just confident that she can manage her own emotions. Which she can, and she will… in a minute.

“Sorry,” Mike says softly. His eyes are fixed on her face, and his unhappy look finally breaks through the shell of anger protecting her from the guilt.

It's not his fault he didn't say something in the first place, that's on _her_. She's the one who's supposed to keep track of how he and Chuck are doing, that's the tradeoff of being the one in charge. Sure, he was too focused on what he was doing to remember to speak up, but that's understandable. Julie’s supposed to be able to prioritize better, to enjoy herself while still keeping her responsibilities in mind.

She's still angry about the part that is his fault, though. “You can't lie to me.”

From the shock on his face, she might as well have slapped him. “I'm not!”

“Not the apology!” She catches herself and stops glaring at him, takes another careful breath. “You have to be _honest_ when I check in with you. You told me you were fine when you weren't. That's not okay, Mike. It's my job to coordinate this stuff and make sure you're doing okay, and I can't _do_ that unless you tell me the _truth!_ ”

“Hey!” Chuck says. “No yelling!”

...Shit. Now Chuck’s glaring at her. Good job, Jules, you've sure got this situation under control. Getting a commendation on your quarterly review for sure.

Chuck huffs. “Mikey, come up here and untie me.”

Julie swallows, the last of her anger crumbling away to sullen coals and ashes. Well, _shit_.

Mike leans back to undo the ties on Chuck’s ankles, then moves up the bed on the other side of him from Julie to free his wrists. Mike’s avoiding Julie’s eyes, looking hangdog.

Chuck sits up, looks from Julie to Mike and groans. “I can't believe you guys are making me be the calm, collected one here. Both of you are overreacting and it's dumb, so just--quit it. Mike, next time tell the truth instead of how you think you _ought_ to feel, okay?”

Mike nods without looking up.

“And Julie, no yelling in bed,” Chuck says firmly. 

...Okay. He's not acting like he's about to kick her out of bed for being a jerk, which is good, but. She doesn't like that stern look he's giving her. It's high-handed, grating, like _he's_ the one in command here.

She tilts her head slightly, meeting his eyes steadily until they waver and fall away. He shrinks into himself, shoving a hand through his messy hair, shoulders hunching, and the swell of satisfaction is too strong, makes her blink and realize what she's doing.

Dammit, _no_ , that's not how this is supposed to go. Maybe she's feeling defensive and uncertain, but she can't just let her instincts get the better of her like this. She can't intimidate Chuck into backing down, that's messed up, especially when--when he was _right_. Julie isn't her dad, she's better than that. 

“Sorry,” Chuck mumbles before she can speak, “I didn't mean, um, I--”

“No,” she cuts him off, and hates the way he flinches. “No, you're right. I shouldn't have yelled. I--I'm sorry.”

He's still wide-eyed, but some of the tension goes out of him, his shoulders ease.

“Mike,” she says. She needs to fix this, but she's not sure what to say, still twisted into knots with guilt and frustration over all her mistakes.

Mike looks up, hunched and miserable. “Sorry,” he says, very low. “Didn't mean to screw it all up, I--” He swallows. “I was trying to get it _right_.”

“I know,” she sighs. “Me too.”

“Come on, it's okay,” Chuck says, putting a hand on Mike’s shoulder, but Mike doesn't relax, doesn't lean into it. Julie suspects the only reason he's not edging away from the intended comfort is that he doesn't want to upset Chuck.

“You know what to do different next time, right?” she says, because they need to move past this as fast as possible and she doesn't know how else to do it.

Mike nods, eyes down again. “Tell you next time I need something. Not say I'm fine if I'm not.”

“Then we're good,” she says firmly. “And--I'm sorry too. Chuck was right, I… overreacted. I shouldn't have yelled.”

“I shouldn't have _lied_ to you,” Mike mutters.

“ _Mike_ ,” Chuck says. “Stop it, come on.”

Mike raises his head, chewing on his lip. “I messed up, though,” he says unhappily.

Chuck sighs and pats his shoulder. “Yeah, and so did Julie. What, sex is canceled now because someone made a mistake?”

“Julie had a right to be mad at me,” Mike says, “that's not the same.”

“No, I really didn't,” Julie says. “Mike, it's okay, seriously. Can you come over here?”

He edges past Chuck, eyes uncertain on her face. He's moving a little awkwardly, which reminds her he's still wearing that plug. She needs to check as soon as they've straightened this out, ask if he needs her to take it out. For that matter, she needs to find out if he's still up for sex at all, he's going soft.

Putting a hand on the back of his neck, she kisses him gently, and he makes a little noise of protest, although he doesn't try to pull away.

“I should’ve kept my temper,” Julie says, pulling back to meet his eyes. “I… I was… angry at myself for forgetting to check in with you, and it was easier to just be mad at you. It wasn't fair. I was a jerk, and I'm sorry.”

His mouth opens and he blinks a minute. She takes the opportunity to go on, forcing herself to hold his gaze.

“Sure, you messed up, but it was _not_ that big a deal. I'm the one who blew it out of proportion, okay? If I'd just kept my head, you wouldn't be upset right now and everything would be fine.”

“Guys,” Chuck groans, “seriously can we stop already with whose fault it was?”

“Fine, _you_ get Mike to stop beating himself up,” Julie says, giving him an annoyed look.

“Jules,” Mike says softly, “you're not--it's really okay? You're not mad?”

“No, I'm not mad at you, cowboy,” she says with a crooked smile, and stomps on the last little piece of her that's stubbornly blaming him for all this. It's wrong and it can stop now.

“Okay,” Mike says, and hugs her, pressing his cheek against the side of her head. Julie swallows and hugs him back, the shreds of her grudge dissipating completely at the relief in Mike’s quiet sigh.

“ _Thank_ you,” Chuck mutters, and shifts over to hug both of them at once. “You're both dorks. Incredibly sexy, but dorks.”

“Yeah, well, you're the one in bed with us,” Julie points out. “Says something about your taste, doesn't it.”

He snorts at her. “Also, you're not allowed to keep blaming yourself either. You apologized, you're going to try not to yell in bed anymore--right?” he adds uncertainly, and she sighs.

“Yeah, I will. No more yelling.”

“So everything's fine,” he finishes in relief.

After messing everything up so completely, it seems like someone should be holding her accountable, but she's not about to complain about being let off the hook. She squeezes Mike, kisses his shoulder as he obediently lets go and sits back, and turns her head to kiss Chuck while she's at it.

Then she turns to Mike. “What do you need? Do you want that plug out?”

He hesitates, and Chuck says tentatively, “Are we still, uh, going to… do stuff? Or are we--Mikey, do you wanna stop?”

“No, I mean, Chuck, you still--you ought to get what you want,” Mike says, eyes flickering to Chuck’s erection, which has barely flagged.

“I agree,” Julie says, “but that's not what we're asking you. Do you still want to get off?”

Mike looks down at his own mostly-soft cock and twists his lips dubiously, shrugging.

“Pff, right, because that's going to be a problem once we're touching you again,” Chuck says. “Not really the issue, bro.”

“No, and a shrug isn't an answer, either,” Julie says, watching Mike thoughtfully.

He looks from her to Chuck and shakes his head, shrugging again. “I… I dunno. You guys should get what _you_ want.”

Julie is almost sure that despite being assured this whole thing wasn't his fault, he's still blaming himself and reluctant to accept pleasure he thinks he hasn't earned. Which is dumb, and she wants to see him flushed and desperate and shaking again. ...Ah.

“What if we want to make you come?” she says. “Are you done, do you not want to be touched, or would that be all right?”

He blinks at her and shrugs cautiously. “You can touch me, Jules, it's fine, I just…”

“You're still feeling guilty,” she says, a calm statement of fact, and he closes his mouth, bites his lip. Just like she thought, yeah. She gives Chuck a sideways look. “I think we should distract him from that.”

“Awesome,” Chuck says, perking up. “Good plan, Julie!”

Mike looks between them and snorts faintly, smiling a little. “If that's what you guys want.”

“Come on, cowboy, you know how much we like winding you up until you're desperate,” Julie purrs, sliding a hand up his thigh. “Making you shake and beg for us. Watching you come apart.”

Mike swallows hard. Julie brushes the most delicate touch along his cock and smiles when it twitches.

With a hungry little hum, Chuck licks his lips. “I'll second that plan. Sounds good, lets do it.”

“Decision time, Mike,” Julie says. “Plug: in or out?”

“You sore, Mikey?” Chuck adds, and that gets Mike to stop hesitating. Dropping his eyes, he nods.

“A little,” he mumbles.

“Good boy,” Julie says, stroking his chest, and he makes a soft little startled noise and stares at her. “That's good, telling us is good. We'll take it out, then. Bend over for me.”

He turns obediently, drops to hands and knees so she can gently pull it out of him while Chuck strokes his back. She sets the plug aside to deal with later as Chuck tugs Mike up again to kiss him some more.

When he pulls back Mike is panting and flushed, and Chuck starts kissing down his neck as Julie watches, thinking. “Mike, do more orders sound like fun, or not?” she asks.

Mike gasps as Chuck nips his collarbone. “Ah! I, yeah? I can--yeah, I'll pay better attention this time, promise. I can do it.”

Julie studies him and is glad to see the look of desperate appeasement is gone, replaced with his usual determination. She smiles. “All right. I want you to put your hands on your thighs and keep them there. Sound okay?”

Nodding firmly, Mike stops holding onto Chuck and grips his own legs. Chuck hums approval and starts working his way down Mike’s chest, sucking and nipping and licking as Mike gasps and twitches. Julie gets a hand between Mike’s thighs and plays with his balls, leaning in to get her mouth on his nearer nipple. Mike lets out a long, shaky moan.

“Nice,” Chuck says. “Good job making noise, Mikey, keep it up.”

“ _Nnh_ , god,” Mike pants.

Chuck strokes Mike’s dick, teasingly light from the way it makes him whine, and cooperates with Julie to work him over thoroughly. He jerks and gasps and groans, shivering under their hands, and keeps his own hands exactly where they are, fingers digging in to stay still.

As expected, it doesn't take long before he's hard again. Julie tilts her head in consideration, rubs one finger against his perineum, and slides it cautiously back farther.

“Do you like this?” she says, stroking gently where he's still slick and stretched.

“God, Jules,” Mike says, spreading his legs a little more for her as he kneels. “‘Course I-- _hah_ \--I do.”

“Hmm,” she says, smiling. “Not still sore?”

He snorts, giving her a look from under his lashes. “Like it'd be a problem if I was; come on, your fingers are tiny.”

“Seriously, bro?” Chuck says, pulling back from working a dark hickie onto one pec. “You think it's a good idea to provoke her?”

Mike shrugs one shoulder. “I mean, if she wanted to make me sore, she knows how to do it. Like that time I could barely sit down the next day and then there was a stupid bot attack, remember?”

“Considering that you spent the whole drive shifting around in your seat, _yeah_ ,” Chuck groans. “By the end of the mission I was pretty tempted to push you over something and screw you anyway.”

“Well, I think I can drive you crazy without leaving you limping this time,” Julie says dryly. “Get on your back.”

Mike shifts lower on the bed and flops down, obediently pulling his feet up close to his butt at her signal. Chuck drops on his elbows next to him and leans down to nip and suck on Mike’s nipples, making him twitch and whine.

Eyeing Mike, Julie grabs the lube and slicks her fingers. “Hmm. Mike, put your hands behind your neck and leave them there, okay?”

He nods and obeys, eyes on her face.

“Good boy,” Julie murmurs, smiling, and he shivers and arches.

She slips two fingers into him right away because he _is_ fairly well stretched and only a little because she's provoked. His breathless moan doesn't exactly sound like he minds, anyway.

“Ngh, god,” Chuck mutters, and his hips twitch up against Mike's bent leg.

“ _You_ doing okay?” Julie asks him, and starts rubbing over Mike’s prostate, gentle but persistent. Mike shudders and makes a soft shaky noise.

“Yup!” Chuck says, sounding a bit strained. “Fine, just--Mikey, stop being so sexy, okay?”

Julie snorts.

Mike gives Chuck a dazed kind of smile. “Sorry, dude-- _ah, nnh_ \--blame Jules.”

“You know you can come whenever you want, right?” Julie tells Chuck, and he huffs at her.

“I know! I just…”

“Want to wait as long as humanly possible to come,” she finishes, grinning. “Yeah, I know. Just saying.”

“Well, you don't have to. Stop thinking about me and concentrate on him,” Chuck says, and leans to bite Mike’s neck.

Mike moans and lets out a shaking breath. “F-feeling pretty concentrated on, here, buddy.”

“Good!” Julie says cheerfully, and slides in a third finger. Mike groans, hips twitching, and pants for breath. She starts massaging his prostate again, keeps at it for a while until he's shaking all over, and then she stops, hand going still. He whimpers faintly and shivers almost still himself, panting, without protest.

Julie frowns slightly. “You still okay?”

Mike manages a nod without opening his eyes. His hands are still tucked behind his neck, well-behaved.

“You want anything?”

That brings his eyes open to give her a somewhat dazed wry look. “I mean, _yeah_.”

Julie can't help the grin, ducking her head. “Okay. You've been good. How do you want it?”

He shrugs, opens his mouth to answer and hesitates.

Chuck stops sucking a mark onto Mike’s side to say, “Come on, bro, don't hold out on us.”

“I'm not,” Mike protests, “I just--you don't want to come yet and I don't want to mess that up.”

Chuck licks his lips. “You want me. How?”

Mike’s cheeks go ruddy and his eyes drop. “I kinda--wanna ride you. Probably wouldn't take long,” he adds in a mumble.

Julie loves it when he blushes, it's so cute, and a lot rarer than Chuck doing it. She savors the image as he goes on, “But--I don't want to--”

“Yeah, I know, dude,” Chuck says patiently. “You just said. But now you've told us what you want, it's _my_ choice whether or not to do that, right?”

Mike nods, dark eyes intent on him.

“And I want to. I bet I can hold on, and I'm okay if I come anyway, it'll be fine.”

Mike nibbles his lip. “Okay,” he says, uncertain but determined to be good.

“Great,” Julie says briskly. “So lie down, Chuck. Please,” she adds, grinning, when he gives her a look. Chuck is not nearly as enthusiastic about taking orders as Mike; reassurance and gentle praise is much more his speed. Julie sometimes slips up and forgets--and sometimes thinks it's fun to push her luck with him a little. 

Chuck huffs and flops down on his back. Julie fetches a condom and lube and Chuck puts on both as Mike waits impatiently.

“Climb on, cowboy,” Julie says when Chuck’s ready.

Mike practically lunges for Chuck’s cock, straddling him and taking him in in one movement. Chuck yelps as Mike sinks down on him, but Mike is biting his lip hard, eyes half-closed and lashes fluttering, and seems to have forgotten again that he has vocal cords.

Julie tries to help him remember by running her fingertips over his nipples, pinching and rubbing. Mike bites off a moan and Julie sighs at him. 

“ _God_ ,” Chuck groans. “ _Mhh_ \--Come on, Mikey, let us hear you, bro.”

Mike opens his eyes and looks from Chuck to Julie, blinking. “Right,” he says in a low voice, and takes a deep breath. Starting to move on Chuck, he lets out a soft noise that turns into a cry when Julie pinches both nipples at once and tugs.

“That's more like it,” she says with satisfaction. “Good boy.”

That gets a whimper out of him as his eyes widen, and he speeds up, already starting to shake. Julie keeps touching him, pulling his hair and stroking his chest, and Chuck’s hands are fastened on Mike's hips, arms flexing as he helps him move. Chuck is gasping, swearing softly, and Mike is finally moaning, not loud but breathless and desperate and shaky.

“That's it, Mike,” Julie says. “You're so good for us, you're doing so well, you're making us so happy--”

“Oh _god_ ,” Mike gasps, eyes round, “I-- _ah--_ ” He curves forward, every trembling muscle standing out, and cries outas he comes.

Chuck makes a choked noise and holds very still, shaking, eyes clenched tight with concentration. Julie puts one hand on his shoulder in silent support and the other on Mike's back, stroking gently as he pants and shivers, coming down.

Finally Mike slumps, eyes closed, and lets out a long sigh. “Geez, you guys,” he mutters, smiling a little.

“You doing all right?” Julie says, and he nods. “Think you can move off Chuck?”

Mike blinks down at Chuck as he gets ready to obey. “Oh, you didn't…”

“No, not yet,” Chuck says, voice taut, and his expression when he opens his eyes is a mixture of satisfaction and pride and a good amount of uncertainty.

“You still doing okay?” Mike asks, carefully pulling off him. Grabbing a couple tissues, he gets himself clean and wipes his come off Chuck’s stomach, hands clumsy. 

Chuck nods, eyes flicking anxiously between Mike and Julie behind his messy bangs.

“Good!” Julie says. “Then everything's fine. We can make you wait for another hour or two, if that sounds like fun. It's not like it's a problem for us,” she adds, and Chuck lets out a shaky whine, head tilting back.

“I'm pretty sure his dick would fall off after that long,” Mike says, sounding mildly appalled as he slumps down next to Julie. She strokes his back, feeling the tremors still running through his body. 

“Nope,” she says. “It might feel like it wanted to, though. But that's okay, he likes it like that.” 

“You don't have to sound so smug about it,” Chuck grumbles.

“Oh, I really do,” Julie says, smirking.

Mike’s shaking isn't dying down, so she lies down next to and partly on him and runs her fingers through his hair. “It's okay, cowboy, I've got you,” she says softly, and he wraps his arms around her, shivering. She kisses his jaw and he makes a quiet noise and squeezes her.

“Of course I'm smug,” she tells Chuck, picking up the thread of banter again. “I get to drive you wild and watch you try not to come, over and over and over. And I know you like it, you like proving that you've got that control, proving that your willpower is strong enough to be scary, but you've got no idea how sexy it is from this side. So yeah, I'm pretty pleased about the whole thing. Deal with it.”

Flushed and breathless, Chuck tries to make a dubious noise, but it comes out kind of squeaky and he can't meet her eyes. Seriously, it's adorable how he keeps getting surprised by the fact that she likes him, thinks he's hot, wants to sleep with him just as much as she does Mike. It's like he thinks he must have been imagining it the last ten times she mentioned it, or expects it to go away or something. The dork. 

Chuck gets the condom off while Julie holds Mike, and then he stretches out on Mike's other side and kisses his shoulder. Mike makes a little hitching noise and gets that arm around Chuck, clutching at him.

“Shh, you did good, bro,” Chuck says. “It's okay. Just relax.”

“You did so well, Mike,” Julie says. “You were very good.”

Mike's hands tighten on them both, clinging for a moment, then gradually loosen as he begins to relax. After a few minutes he goes limp under them, sighing.

“Better?” Julie says, and he nods, eyes closed.

“Good,” Chuck says, kissing Mike's jaw. Then he gives Julie a thoughtful look. “Hey. Aren't you about ready?”

She shrugs one shoulder, pretending casualness. “I could be.”

“Could be, oh, but not yet,” he says, and smirks when she narrows her eyes. “Well, come on, what do you want?”

“Your hands,” she says after a moment of consideration.

“Oh, so you want it to take another hour,” Mike says, opening his eyes.

Chuck makes an indignant noise. “It doesn't take an hour!”

“It'd take a lot less time if you'd just let her come the first time.”

“Yeah, except it wouldn't be nearly as good then!”

Mike is grinning a little and Chuck is only pretending to be offended, so Julie’s voice is mild when she calls them to heel. “Boys. Are we doing this or what?”

She sits up and they both obediently rearrange themselves on either side of her before coaxing her to lie back. Mike nuzzles her neck and chest while Chuck kisses her. She gasps against Chuck’s mouth when Mike’s lips on the side of her breast firm and he sucks a mark into her skin. It's safe, no one will see it there, no one she doesn't trust gets to look at her naked, but it still makes her skin prickle with nerves and excitement.

Chuck sits up and his hand drifts down her body, briefly detouring to play with the nipple Mike's not sucking on, then strokes up the inside of her thigh. She lets her knees bend and fall apart for easy access, catches her breath when Chuck strokes a finger up over her labia, so slick and hot. He brushes a touch over her aching clit, much too light, and she groans in complaint.

“Gee, Chuckles,” Mike says, grinning against her breast, “sounds like someone doesn't like your pace. Maybe you better speed it up some.”

“You're the one who always wants to go fast, bro,” Chuck says, stroking that one fingertip in a little circle, almost like she wants it except too slow and too light. “Julie knows how to savor the good things. And if she wants me to go faster she'll let me know.” His voice is too innocent, he knows exactly what he's doing, the jerk.

Julie whimpers, shifting her hips restlessly. Chuck’s touch gets a little firmer but no faster.

Mike leans up and kisses her, sweet and gentle, breaking away when she moans into it. “We wanna take care of you, Jules,” he says softly, smiling at her. “Just tell us what you want.”

Her moan turns into a growl. “You know what I want!” She glares at Chuck, who falters a little but cocks his head pointedly at her.

“Maybe, maybe not,” Mike tells her. “Bad idea to make us guess, it's no fun if we get it wrong.”

She huffs, takes a breath and says, “Chuck, if you don't touch me for real I'm gonna bite something!”

Chuck snickers a little. “Well, Mikey, since you're the one in reach, I guess I'm saving you from getting savaged.” He firms his touch more and speeds up to a reasonable pace and she starts making a lot more noise, breathy moans and gasps. She could stay quiet if she wanted to, but then Chuck would be the only loud one, and he's self-conscious enough as it is. Mike needs as many examples of being loud as he can get, anyway.

“Is that good?” Chuck says, like it's not really clear, and she nods, gasping.

“My hero,” Mike says, grinning at Chuck, and goes back to playing with Julie’s nipples and leaving marks on her breasts.

“You want me to back off when you get close?” Chuck asks.

Julie hesitates, then nods. Chuck will get her there in the end, she won't be left hanging on that frustrating plateau, too worked up and overstimulated to finish.

Chuck nods back and doesn't change what he's doing, coaxing her higher, closer, until her thighs are shaking and she's gasping desperately for breath. Then he stops, his finger going still, and she goes limp against the bed, panting.

“You guys are crazy,” Mike says, nuzzling up Julie’s neck. “Crazy and way too hot.”

“I dunno, Mikey,” Chuck says, “as far as complaints go, that doesn't sound very convincing.”

“Who's complaining?” Mike says, rubbing a thumb gently around Julie’s nipple. “I'm just stating facts. You're, like, objectively too hot.”

“Oh, I see, _facts_ ,” Chuck says. His free hand strokes up Julie’s side, across the underside of her breast and back down. “Okay, so what's your objective method of measurement for hotness?”

“Oh, easy,” Mike says with a grin that's adorably smug. “I just checked my built-in hotness meter,” he glances down his body and Julie groans before he even finishes, “and it went all the way up!”

Chuck snorts. “I'm not sure you know what objective means, bro.” His finger starts moving again just right and Julie lets out a shivery breath.

“No, I totally do!” Mike protests, still grinning. “It sounds like it's got something to do with objects, and a meter is an object, so that checks out.”

Chuck snorts again and snickers. “Excellent logic, very persuasive.”

“I'm good like that,” Mike says, and kisses Julie some more.

Chuck gets her close and backs off one more time before he lets her come, and by then she's shaking and sweating and moaning incoherent pleas. That delicious point of nearly-there-but-not-quite just before climax stretches out for long enough that by the time she finally comes, it feels like she's been riding a more-or-less orgasm for about ten minutes. Then she hits the real thing, and pleasure wipes her blank.

Getting back any cognitive function to speak of takes a while. Chuck stretches out on one side of her and Mike on the other and the two of them just watch her, smiling, rightfully proud of themselves. Her boys. God, she's lucky.

Finally she shifts a little and huffs at how limp and wobbly she feels. “Geez,” she mutters, glaring playfully at Chuck. “You're not actually required to blow my mind _that_ hard.”

Chuck gives her a pleased smirk in response, blushing. His cock is nudging up against her hip, still hard and eager.

“Maybe, but you know, if I _can_ overclock something, I'm probably gonna,” he says. “Cuz it's hotter that way.”

Julie rolls her eyes. “Mm, at least I'm not going to blow up or something if I overheat.”

“Yeah, you're much more fun than obsolete computing systems,” he says, and leans down for a kiss while she tries to not be overly touched by that statement.

“Whatcha think, Chuckles?” Mike says when they pull apart again. “Looking kind of like you could use some help there. You ready yet, or no?”

Chuck nibbles his lip and twitches a nod, blushing darker. “Yeah, um, we can--yeah.”

“Cool,” Mike says, grinning. “So, what do you want?”

Chuck opens his mouth, but nothing makes it out. He licks his lips, tries again with just as little success, and buries his face in Julie’s hair with a groan.

Julie strokes the back of his head, smiling. “You know we want to know,” she says. “You have to tell us what you want before we can give it to you.” She gets a whimper in response and rolls her eyes at Mike.

“Aww, come on, buddy,” Mike says, leaning over her to kiss Chuck’s shoulder and then nip it. Chuck jolts, gasping. “You can have anything you want, but you gotta ask first.”

“You don't know that,” Chuck mumbles without raising his head. “I might ask for something you don't want, and then it'd be bad.”

“Dude, seriously, when's the last time we haven't been up to try something you wanted?” Mike says. “Come on, Chuckles, I'm dyin’ of curiosity here.”

Chuck moans and for a moment he doesn't move or answer. Then he takes a breath and says, high and very quickly, “Mike on his knees on the floor sucking me off and--and J-Julie’s fingers in my mouth.”

“Mmm,” Julie says, stretching. “I approve.”

“Sounds good to me!” Mike says. “Let's do it!”

Chuck makes a shivery little noise and doesn't move for a minute. When he sits up he avoids meeting their eyes, very red in the face. He swings his legs off the bed and sits there on the edge, and Julie perches beside him, stroking a calming hand down his chest as Mike scrambles down to kneel at Chuck’s feet, bright-eyed and eager.

Before Chuck can hesitate or forestall him, Mike pushes between his knees and wraps his lips around the head of Chuck’s cock, then slides down, taking in the rest as Chuck lets out a cracked, breathless sound. Julie does love the noises he makes, so she waits a bit while he gasps and tugs at Mike’s hair, whimpers and moans spilling out of him. She watches the wide hazel eyes behind Chuck’s bangs, the way his pale chest flushes, his pretty gasping mouth. Listens to the quiet, hungry, pleased noises Mike lets out, muffled but audible now.

When she catches an uncertain sideways look from Chuck, undoubtedly wondering if she's forgotten or changed her mind, she leans into his side and smiles, slow and predatory. “Open your mouth, babe,” she says, and Chuck swallows hard before obeying with a shaky noise.

Julie slides a couple fingers between his lips and fucks his mouth with them, getting a desperate sound out of him. His hips jerk, his hands clench in Mike’s hair, and it's less than a minute before he's coming with a broken wail.

He's been waiting a long time, after all.

Pulling her fingers out of his mouth, Julie strokes his back as he pants and shivers, coming down. When he finally squeaks and tugs at Mike’s hair, Mike pulls off his softening cock, grinning with flushed lips.

“Yeah?” Mike says, voice hoarse. “Good, Chuckles?”

Chuck lets out a groan in response and flops backwards across the narrow width of the bed, narrowly avoiding cracking his head on the wall before he hides his face in his hands. “Oh my god,” he mumbles. “You guys are gonna kill me.”

“Nah,” Julie says, following to curl up half on his chest. She fits much better lying the wrong way across the bed than the boys do, but that's not saying much. “You're much too fun to play with. We want you around to make lots of nice noises for us.”

Mike climbs up on the bed and reaches across Chuck to wrap an arm around Julie, dropping down next to Chuck and nuzzling into messy blond hair. When Chuck squeaks ticklishly, shoulders coming up, Mike laughs and kisses his jaw.

“Glad everybody had fun,” he says, smiling from Chuck to Julie.

“Mmm,” Julie purrs in agreement, arching her neck in a brief stretch.

Chuck makes an incoherent sort of mumble and turns his face to try to hide against Mike’s shoulder, one arm curling tight around him while the other creeps around Julie cautiously, like maybe this is the time she'll reject it. Julie reaches back, grabs his hand, and firmly pulls his arm around her, then kisses his collarbone. Letting out a quiet, shivering sigh, he finally relaxes.

Julie nestles into the arms of her boys and drifts for a few minutes, comfortable and warm. Then Mike shifts a little and Chuck huffs at him.

“Okay,” Mike says, “but, I mean, it _is_ the middle of the day, and we're done, right?”

Julie snorts and Chuck groans. “Mikey, _seriously_ \--”

“Fifteen minutes, Mike,” Julie says. “You can spare fifteen minutes from your busy schedule to cuddle us properly.”

“Fifteen minutes,” Mike says, and squeezes her apologetically. “Okay, yeah. I can do that.”

“Good boy,” Julie says, and he catches his breath, his hand tightening on her back for a moment. Chuck snorts very quietly, and Julie smiles against his chest.

Mike settles down and stops being restless, and everyone gets to enjoy the afterglow--and if it's not _quite_ fifteen minutes in the end, it's already been proven that they all have their weak points, so she's not going to give Mike a hard time. ...Much.


End file.
